


Eight Legged Mood Killer

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, established Trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Things were going really well for Trini, that was until Kimberly saw a spider on the ceiling.That time Trini gets twat swatted by a spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story was inspired by events that happened to me this morning when I found a worm inside my house. It was awful. So I came up with this little one shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Trini and Kimberly had been dating for about a month now and have fallen into a comfortable rhythm being together as well as training for their ranger responsibilities. At first they expected a bit of a shift in dynamic, as usually that’s what happens if two people in a group of friends start to date, but the boys had been nothing but supportive of the two of them. Trini’s family still didn’t like the idea of her dating girls but...they had slowly been warming up to the idea of Kimberly. A cheerleader would have to be a good influence? If anything maybe Kimberly could get her girlfriend to start dressing differently. Little did they know Trini was more of an influence on Kim.

Tonight, like many nights, Kimberly’s parents were away on business trips meaning she had the entire house to herself. Wanting to take full advantage of the situation she invited her girlfriend over with the intention of getting their biology homework done early so they wouldn’t have to worry about it on Sunday night. 

Trini went along with it at the start, the pair of girls sitting on Kimberly’s best with their textbooks open and notebooks out. The yellow ranger found watching her girlfriend try to study more interesting than mitosis, to be fair, to Trini watching paint dry thrilled her more than the concept of mitosis. Trini loved the way Kimberly’s forehead would crinkle as she tried to to make sense of the text in front of her, she could see the gears turning in her head, before writing down something in her notebook. Of course she insisted on using a pink pen, she wasn’t sure if that trend was before of after she became the pink ranger.

“You’re not going to get your work done if you keep watching me” Kimberly didn’t look up from her studies, she could just feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her. 

Trini closed her book and sat up on her knees, she had other things on her mind, “What if we take a break?” She crawled over to where her girlfriend was seated, placing a hand on Kim’s biology book, “I could think of a better way to pass the time”

Kimberly picked up on her girlfriend’s seductive tone. When she tilted her head up, Trini leaned forward and closed the gap catching her lips. Kissing Trini had still been new to Kimberly, every touch could feel like a fire igniting within her. Oh this was dangerous. After a moment Kim had to pull away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Trini’s, “We should really study”

“Just fifteen minutes” Trini’s voice was soft, her hand still on the book in Kim’s lap slowly closing it. Trini had absolutely no intentions on going back to studying….she could do that on Sunday. Right now all she wanted to do was take advantage of the parent free empty house in the proper way. The yellow ranger was confident in her abilities to make her girlfriend come so undone that biology would be an afterthought. 

Taking the chance Trini tossed Kimberly’s textbook off of her bed, and replaced it with herself, straddling her hips and wrapping her arms around her neck. No way Kimberly’ was going to be able to resist her charms now. Kim could only shake her head at her girlfriend’s antics, smiling and shaking her head, “Fine” As Trini leaned in to kiss her, Kimberly stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, “Fifteen minutes”

Trini rolled her eyes at that, god she was such a freaking goodie two shoes sometimes, “I'll make ‘em count” Now was the time to work her magic if she was going to get out of studying for biology, and who knows maybe she'll finally round second base and head to third tonight. 

The yellow ranger didn't waste a single moment, escalating the kiss by slipping her tongue past Kimberly’s lips. Kim threaded her hands through Trini’s locks, god the other girl’s hair was so soft that she could play with it for hours. A couple of minutes had passed and while this was nice, Trini wanted more. Since she was the one seated in Kim’s lap she had to adjust their positions as smoothly as possible. Getting Kimberly to lie down on her back. 

Kimberly had the audacity to look at the clock, gauging how much time they had left before she would begrudgingly have to get back to work. That wasn’t going to do at all. With thirteen minutes left Trini’s lips made way to Kimberly’s neck, smirking into a kiss as the girl beneath her arched her back forward. Biology could wait.

The taller girl started working at taking off the top layer of Trini’s clothing, fumbling with buttons of the offending yellow and white flannel shirt. The one freaking time Trini’s favorite shirt wasn’t wrapped around her waist. Kim needed more contact, Trini obliged with a hand moving under Kim’s tank top, her thumb caressing toned abs waiting for permission to go further up. But as Kim shrugged Trini’s flannel off of her shoulders she spotted an eight legged horror on the ceiling.

Kim’s eyes went wide, her breath hitched, “Oh god” Her hand tightened a grip onto the other girl’s shoulder. 

Trini for her part, didn’t realize they had company, and believed that had been more encouragement for her to keep going. Before she could unhook Kimberly’s bra she felt a small shove to her shoulder, “What’s wrong?” Trini removed her out from under her shirt, hoping she wasn’t the cause of Kim suddenly freezing up. “Kim?”

“Don’t….panic” Kimberly let out a deep sigh, as if trying to regain her own composure, “There’s a spider on the ceiling”

What...that was not what Trini was expecting to hear. “Oh jeez is that all?” The yellow ranger titled her head up to see the intruder. The spider couldn’t have been more than an inch big, it really wasn’t doing anything but sitting on the ceiling. Trini didn’t understand what the big deal was, “Kim it’s fine” The yellow ranger tried to return to kissing her but was buffed with a shove to the shoulder. “What?”

“It’s not fine” Kimberly’s eyes were trained to the ceiling, afraid that any sudden movement would make it do the unthinkable….move from that very spot. “We have to get it out of here” She twitched nervously, her fingers clenching into Trini’s tank top as the spider started to move along the ceiling. 

“Hey remember that time we fought Goldar and bitch slapped Rita Repulsa into space?” Trini tilted her head, she couldn’t believe her eyes right now, “Kimberly. You’re a Power Ranger. That spider can’t do shit to you”

“.....It could be laying eggs right now...” 

“Yeah, I’m real sure that’s what it’s doing” Trini rolled her eyes, oh yeah Kimberly Hart she’s a real badass. “Let me take your mind off of it”

Kimberly shook her head, sitting up, nope no matter what magical powers Trini think she had over her body it wasn’t going to stop her mind from thinking about that spider. With it’s eight skittery legs and gross hairy body. Sure she was a Power Ranger but that didn’t mean her skin couldn’t crawl at the idea of a spider in her bedroom...in her bed...those eight legs slowly crawling up her bare leg, yesh. Nope. It had to go.

“I need you to kill it” The spider started to move along the ceiling, “Ohmygod” Kimberly’s shoulders twitched as if a cold gust of wind burst through the room. “Trini!”

“Okay okay!” Jeez she wasn’t going to get anywhere if Kimberly was going to be like this. The sooner this spider was out of the picture the sooner she could get back to what she was doing. “Don’t get your panties in such a twist” She got out of bed so she could collect one of her shoes, an old beat up yellow converse would do the trick. 

“Stop making fun of me, this is really freaking me out” Kimberly made the mistake of looking away from the spider to glare at her girlfriend as she returned to the bed. “I just….I don’t like spiders” Or snakes for that matter, anything that squirmed. 

Trini stood on the bed, frowning as she looked up to the ceiling only to find that the spider had just vanished. “Houston we have a problem”

“If you’re too short you can stand on my shoulders” Kimberly laughed, the poor girl was so tiny in comparison that she probably couldn’t reach the ceiling without a boost or jumping. Her laughter quickly subsided when she realized what the problem actually was. “Oh no” She felt uneasy, her face blanching at the idea of the spider crawling in unknown parts of her room. “Where is it!?”

Trini could only shrug, not knowing how to handle her girlfriend’s panic right now, “...Not...on the ceiling…” ...Well this wasn’t biology homework….if that could even count as a silver lining. 

Kimberly stood up on the bed as well, both of her hands on Trini’s shoulders as if trying to use the shorter girl as a human shield as she scanned her room, determined to find this fucker before it freaked her out anymore. “It couldn’t have gone far” Her short breaths made her voice shaky. The pink ranger did not like spiders. It was then she locked onto the spider, across the room making it’s way down from the ceiling onto her wall. “There! Get it get it get it!” She shoved her girlfriend off of the bed to give the smaller girl momentum. 

If Kimberly wanted that spider dead Trini was going to make sure it would happen. Hell. Trini wanted this stupid spider dead for ruining a perfectly good moment. Shoe in hand Trini reeled it back and slammed it to the wall, creating a gaping hole in it’s path. Oops. Super strength really had it’s downsides. 

Kimberly’s eyes went comically wide as Trini pulled her hand out of the wall, then checking the bottom of her shoe to see that the spider was indeed fully annihilated. “You put a hole in my wall!”

“Okay but the spiders dead” Trini laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, so much for being a good girlfriend. “So problem solved?”

Kimberly left her bed so she could observe the damage caused by her super strong ranger girlfriend, “My dad is going to kill me if he sees this. How am I supposed to explain a hole in the wall”

The yellow ranger pursed her lips together as she thought of a potential solution, grabbing one of the picture frames from a different part of the wall she tried to hang it to cover the wall, “He can’t get mad if he doesn’t know about it” She turned her head only to see a very unamused Kimberly, “I’m sorry!”

“I am so dead…”

“....I’ll call the boys” She could tell Zack to stop by her house to get some of the extra supplies from when they fixed up her room after Rita’s attack. That and with Jason and Billy there was no doubt in Trini’s mind that they could get this fixed up so well that Mr. Hart would never find out.

 

********************

 

Billy wanted to examine the hole in the wall before the boys started their work on it. Tilting his head to the side as he tried to piece together how this even happened. “You used your ranger abilities to punch a wall? Why?”

Trini and Kimberly had been sitting on Kimberly’s bed, holding hands, while Zack and Jason were standing back far enough to give Billy some space to think. 

“There was a spider” Kimberly looked away, positive that she was going to be mocked about the whole ordeal. “Trini hit it with her shoe”

“What were you doing before the tragedy?” Jason asked, curious to what the female members of the team do in their spare time.

“Studying” “Making out” Kimberly and Trini respectively said at the same time to which Kimberly had to look at her girlfriend with wide eyes...to which Trini could only shrug. She wasn’t going to apologize...it was what they were doing. 

“Nice” Zack grinned offering Trini a fist to bump, she couldn’t leave the guy hanging...much to Kimberly’s embarrassment.

“I’m going to order us a pizza, thanks guys for coming out and helping” Kimberly decided it was best to remove herself from the room and head downstairs to see if the Hart family had any coupons to their favorite pizza place.   
  
Once she was gone Trini sighed, glaring at the wall they had to fix, “I can’t believe I got fuckin’ twat swatted by a spider” Zack and Jason couldn’t help but laugh at the poor yellow Ranger’s expense. Tonight just wasn’t her night. 


End file.
